lagrimas
by yusefan halackti fanny alejo
Summary: fue inspiracion musical. OJO ESTA HISTORIA ES DE MI AUDITORIA, ANTERIORMENTE FUE PUBLICADA PARA MI POR UN FAVOR,SI REVISAN EL OTRO AYA ME DIERON CREDITO


Bien, originalmente esta historia es mia, una amiga me hizo el favor de publicarla cuando yo no tenia cuenta, asi que ahora la pongo yo sip? No es plagio ni nada.

Lágrimas...

Ya iban 4 inviernos desde la muerte del antiguo jefe de berk y muchas cosas habían cambiado.

Toothless miraba desde la puerta de la habitación a su ahora pareja, deprimido como las 4 veces que ya habían pasado esa fecha. El recuerdo de el gran Estoico el vasto no dejaba tranquilo al joven-no tan vikingo-, cada parte de ese día estaba plasmado en su memoria, tan fresca como la nieve que caía ese día, haciéndole más viviente el escenario donde callo su padre, dando su vida por protegerle a él.

'son dragones haciendo malas acciones, obligados por malas personas'

Eso le había dicho Valhallamara, la madre que hasta hace apenas 4 años creyó muerta. No lo dudaba ni un momento.

Toda la isla de mema sabía que en esa semana en específico el jefe de berk se encerraba en la antigua casa del difunto Estoico a la sola vigilancia de la furia nocturna.  
>Una especie de luto que rendía honores a su progenitor, toda la isla sentía el cambio de ambiente, tanto dragones como vikingos por igual.<br>Valka no detenía ese pequeño ritual o -tortura mental auto impuesta- como ella le decía a la acción de hiccup en esa época.  
>Se limitaba a mantener al pueblo en orden, al igual que Cloudjumper sustituía a toothless con los dragones en el puesto de alfa, ya que el dragón era el único con el privilegio de acercarse medianamente al nuevo jefe de berk<p>

"yo sin ti hundirme, y me estremezco, si veo caer... Tus lagrimas"

Toothless miraba a su jinete con su bello rostro hundido entre sus rodillas, las veces que lo había visto así, no dejaba ver de forma material su depresión, ya había pasado las primeras fases.  
>Negación<br>dolor  
>gritos y ahora estaba en una dura y en la que usualmente llegaba a detenerse: Aceptación y Angustia.<p>

"yo me arrepiento, del mal que allá hecho, si veo caer tus lagrimas."

Pero nunca llegaba a la última etapa que el dragón esperaba que no tuviera que llegar, el llanto.  
>Sabía que el vikingo necesitaba llorar a su padre, que no debía solo quedarse en su parte de angustia... Pero no soportaría verle llorar.<br>Se acerco con cautela a la esquina donde estaba su joven pareja hecho un ovillo, el castaño nunca aceptaba que lo consintiesen o lo consolaran en esas fechas, menos el dragón... Sin embargo esta vez no hizo aico de querer separarlo, seguía inmóvil no dando señal de haber notado si el dragón estaba detrás de él o no.  
>Toothless se culpaba de el estado anual de su jinete, deseo con todas sus fuerzas haber sido más fuerte, haberse resistido más al monstruo que drago había usado en su contra... Ahora eso ya era inútil.<br>Sus orejas y sus miembros se tensaron en un fuerte estremecimiento cuando escucho el primer sollozo, al parecer al fin llegarían a tan temida etapa final.

Inclino un poco su cabeza para mirar a su niño, este le miraba con sus mejillas bañadas en lágrimas, caudales saliendo de sus ojos, algo que nunca creyó ver de nuevo.  
>-To-othless... - el castaño lo miro a los ojos, parecía más indefenso que aquella ocasión en que perdió la pierna, en la ocasión en que libero y perdono la vida... Hiccup parecía un pequeño niño, no pudo más que verse así mismo cuando perdió a su raza y con estos a sus progenitores.<p>

Los rodeo a ambos con sus negras alas, y el castaño a su vez se engancho a su torso con gran desesperación igual que hace algún tiempo en una snogluthod.  
>Gorgojeo un poco intentando darle consuelo al pequeño que sollozaba con fuerza entre sus patas y alas.<br>-lo siento hiccup...-  
>le rogó perdón a su amante estrechándolo con cuidado más cerca de él, sintiendo la lluvia de lagrimas mas fuerte contra sus escamas.<p>

"yo te consuelo, te abrazo y beso, si veo caer tus lagrimas, y no quisiera ya nunca, volver a probar tus lagrimas"

- t-te amo toothless, y no fue tu culpa... Solo te necesito a ti a mi lado mi dragón-

Lo dijo bajo, entrecortado y entre sollozos, pero aun así lo escucho.  
>Un beso, solo con eso le pudo responder, pero era lo que el castaño necesitaba. Un silencioso te amo<p>

"lagrimas el lenguaje mudo de tus penas, lagrimas.  
>La callada voz de tu tristeza, lágrimas,<br>la expresión mojada de tu alma, lagrimas.  
>La visible prueba de que me amas lagrimas"<p> 


End file.
